The Misadventures of Wheels and Preggers
by adistantland
Summary: Four Glee clubbers, a dinner, and a movie. Date night didn't end up the way they thought it would be.
1. Double Date?

**Nothing much to say here except the fact that Quinn/Artie are my favorite pairing on the show. I hope you all enjoy. :)**

**-Kristina**

**- - -**

"Wanna go out sometime?"

Puck was currently attempting to get a date with Tina who, to her dismay, was having a difficult time saying no. It wasn't like she wanted to say yes or anything, she just felt like Artie had been neglecting her lately and who couldn't say no to the hottest guy at school? Plus, there might be an offset chance to make Artie jealous. That in of itself was a great plan in her opinion, even if she seemed like would be using Puck. But it was all for the best, right?

She bit her lip and turned on her heel, hugging her binder closer to her chest before facing Noah Puckerman himself.

"Look, Puck I--"

"Before you say yes, may I say that you look _incredibly _smokin' today."

Tina flushed a little and shook her head, tucking a piece of her jet black hair behind her ear, "Look, Puck, I'm not saying no--" Puck smirked and cocked an eyebrow, "_Sweet_." She tilted her head to the side a bit and looked him straight in the eyes, "But I'm not saying yes either."

His jaw dropped a little, "Did you just reject me, CC?"

Confusion etched onto her face, "Um, my name is Tina, Puck."

"You think I don't know that? CC for Cohen-Chang. It's a mouth full."

"Well it you want a date with _me_, start calling me by my first name," she retorted blatantly, jabbing him in the chest.

Rolling his eyes, he loud out an annoyed sigh, "Fine, will you go out with me _Tina_?"

Smiling a little, she shook her head again, "I think you should consult Artie first." And then she walked away, leaving him standing alone and completely puzzled in the crowded hallway. He scratched his head. What the hell just happened? Rejected, by that goth chick? That just doesn't happen to him.

And what the fuck was he supposed to consult Artie about?

They weren't _dating _were they?

- - -

Quinn watched as Puck approach Artie at the end of Glee rehearsal. He was in the middle of attempting to put the new sheet music Mr. Schuester gave them into his backpack when Puck came over and kicked his wheelchair, "Listen Abrams, I got something to supplicate with you." Artie raised his eyebrows a little in shock and clapped, "Congrats Puck, you said a big word and actually used it right. I'm impressed." Quinn laughed a little from her seat and covered her mouth with her hand.

She was curious to why Puck was actually confronting Artie about something. None of them had ever really spoken to him before, so it seemed a little off to her.

"Shut you're trap and listen. I have to get permission, from you, to go on a date with Tina."

Artie gave him a face and shrugged like he didn't care, "That's all you wanted to ask?" Puck nodded and crossed his arms. Artie snorted, "Um, then... sure, I guess?"

Puck furrowed his eyebrows, "I thought you two were like... an _item _or something."

The boy looked around and nodded his head, "Yeah, we are. But she obviously likes you if she told you to get my permission and I'm not going to get in the way of that. So sure, do what you want with her. But, aren't _you _dating _Quinn_?" Puck scoffed, "Hell no. I don't dig on fatties."

Quinn heard everything.

She thought they _were _together. Wasn't that why she was currently living with him? And always holding hands? Kissing?

Standing up, she clenched her jaw and stalked towards the two boys and lightly cleared her throat, "Noah... Artie... I um, heard my name."

"Chyeah, I'm going on a date with that Tina chick," Puck announced proudly. Artie glared at him and Quinn rolled her eyes, chewing on her lip before looking down at the ground, "Sounds great, Puck." When she looked up, she saw Artie staring at her with a pitiful look on his face.

Locking eyes with him, she couldn't help but return the look. What she couldn't quite understand was why Artie wasn't even fighting for Tina. That's what boyfriends are supposed to do for their girl, right?

"Artie!"

All three of them averted their eyes to the doorway and saw Tina easing her way over to them. Quinn scowled a little and looked away.

When she finally reached them, Puck threw an arm around her shoulders, "I'll pick you up at six tonight babe," he murmured into her ear, winking when he pulled away.

Tina's eyes widened and she stood with a dumbfounded expression on her face, "Wait, what? Artie, what's going on?"

"You and Puck have a date... tonight. I gave him permission, since that's what you told him to do, right?"

Her cheeks reddened, "Right."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the four of them and Puck checked his cell phone. "Well! Quinn and I have to go. See you later Tina," he mumbled hurriedly, picking up his things and grabbing Quinn's arm.

"W-Wait!"

They turned around and saw Tina fiddling her fingers aimlessly, as if she were deep in thought. Then she wrapped an arm around Artie, "Can Artie come along?"

The boy looked up at her with a horrified expression, "No! I don't want to go while you two are being all cuddly and whatnot," Artie shot back, "and hell, I'm gonna be alone. _No _thank you, I'll pass," he continued.

"How about... how about Quinn comes along too? Then you won't be alone. This can be like a double date."

Puck groaned and ran a hand over his mohawk. This wasn't going how he planned. What he was really hoping to go for was a nice dinner, a walk to butter her up, and then hopefully it would end at his place with her nailing her in his bed. That's what all the girls wanted, right?

"I just want things to be comfortable during the date," Tina added softly.

Quinn crossed her arms, "I'm in." Honestly, the only reason why she was agreeing to go was because she wanted to keep an eye on Tina. No one touched her man, even if he was currently giving the said girl the sex eyes. Puck turned to her, "You're actually agreeing to go? With _that _guy?" he asked incredulously, pointing at Artie.

Artie frowned a little and folded his hands on his lap. He figured Puck would make a comment about him. Who _would _want to go out on a "fake" double date with him anyway?

"Puck, I'm sure he's not that bad. He seems friendly. Besides, it's not like we're going to be doing anything anyway."

That actually surprised Artie.

No one had ever really stood up for him before, except for Tina, but they had been friends since forever so it was kind of expected.

Smirking a little, Artie nodded, "I'll go." He wanted to spite them, more so towards Tina than Puck because he wanted to prove that he was much better than a guy like Puck, even if Quinn wouldn't take it seriously. Maybe he could make a plan with her? Well, depending on if she was actually willing to talk to him or not, or even listen.

Quinn raised an eyebrow in amusement, astonished that he decided to come with them when he was so against it a few minutes ago.

"Seriously?" Tina asked, looking down at him.

He shrugged, "Why not? It could be fun," he replied nonchalantly, not bothering to look up at her.

Tina bit her lip and looked away, "So um... six o'clock?"

Puck let out an aggravated sigh and yanked Quinn's arm, "Yeah, we'll pick you two up. Let's go Quinn." The blonde nodded quickly and picked up her things before following him, shyly waving at the other two before making her departure.

Once the pair left, Tina crossed her arms and stared down at Artie, who was busy trying to put his backpack on the back of his wheelchair.

"So, what, you can't even look at me anymore!?" Tina yelled, pulling her bag over her shoulder again.

Artie started rolling away, "Does it even matter? Why don't you go smooch with Puck or something? I honestly don't care what you do with anyone anymore, Tina. You can be with whoever you want to be with. That person just isn't me, okay? And, can I be straightforward? ...I don't like being with you. It's just too weird. I _thought _that I could see us as more than friends, but I can't. I _just _can't. If you can't handle that, then I'm sorry. But deal with it, you'll find a much better guy out there for you and I'll find another girl. We can be friends, right?"

It took a while for his words to finally sink into her head, but she nodded solemnly, "Yeah, friends would be nice."

"Good. I'll still go on your double date with you so you can feel a little better. But that's all I'm there for... well, and to make Puck angry. But don't tell him that," he said, placing a finger on his lips.

Tina laughed and nodded, "Okay, I gotcha."

Artie smiled, "Well, I got to go. I'll see you later, okay?"

He rolled away from her after she waved goodbye.

Date night with Puck, Tina, Artie, and Quinn?

...They were in for a _long _night.

- - -

**Well that's all I have so far. Hope you liked! Feedback is strongly welcome.**

**-Kristina**


	2. Dinner Disaster

**Here's another chapter. Enjoy. :)**

**

* * *

**

Quinn was waiting impatiently in Puck's truck. They were supposed to leave his house about twenty minutes ago and he was still inside primping his mohawk. How did she manage to finish getting dressed and get her hair done before Puck? He had never even bothered to gussy up for her before, what made Tina so different? Rolling her eyes, she finally saw him exit the house and make his way into the drivers side of his vehicle. When he saw her seated on the passengers side, he glared at her and pointed to the cramped up backseat.

She raised an eyebrow in annoyance, "What are you trying to say?"

He started his truck and huffed, "Get in the backseat, preggo or I'm leaving you here with nothing to do on this goddamn Friday night."

Sighing angrily, she forced herself into the back, curiously glancing around her. "Where's Artie gonna sit?" she wondered.

Puck chuckled and began driving to the Abrams household, "Who said we're even taking him?" Her eyes softened as she felt heartache for the boy in the wheelchair, "Puck, that's rude." He shrugged, "Have I ever been known for being nice?" Wondering what she ever saw in this boy, she scoffed, "We're taking him. That's final."

"Well shit, be that way, Fabray. I didn't know you had the hots for cripples."

She glared at the back of his head, "I _don't_, I'm just trying to be nice."

"Mhmm, sure."

Crossing her arms, she leaned back against the headrest and chose to ignore his incessant banter, she had better things to think about. Like, how she would go through the whole night without tempting to tear Tina's head off, or Puck's, and how Artie would take it when she told him that she was just using him to make Puck jealous. It would break his heart, but she oddly wasn't okay with seeing him look so torn about it.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Those weren't exactly the things she wanted to think about, at least, the second part wasn't.

Quinn politely cleared her throat to break the awkward silence, "So what are we all doing tonight?" He stopped at a red light and adjusted his jacket sleeves in a cocky manner, "Dinner and a movie. Can't get anymore classic and dull than that." She scoffed quietly, "If it's boring for you, why did you choose it?"

Shrugging, he proceeded to make his way to Artie's place, "Tina would like it."

"I see. Where are we going for dinner?"

"Cesario's."

Her eyes widened a little, "Isn't that place a little expensive?"

"No shit, the soup is fifteen bucks."

"Then why did you choose to go there? It's only a first date," she wondered, starting to move more onto the opposite seat as they approached the Abrams house. Puck parked on the curb and honked the horn a couple of times, "I need to make and impression, okay? Jeez, you're full of questions tonight."

She rolled her eyes, "Is it that bad that I want to know what the agenda is for tonight?"

"No, it's just annoying the shit outta me."

After he said that, she became quiet. It was probably best for her to just ignore him now, he was bothering her in more ways than one now. She heard a door slam shut and she peered out the side window, seeing Artie being rolled up towards the truck by a woman she guessed was his mother. The lady opened up the passenger door and spoke softly, "Do I just put his chair in the back?" Puck nodded once and the woman proceeded to help Artie into the backseat next to Quinn. He looked down shyly as his mother kissed his cheek.

"I love you, honey. Make sure you stay safe."

Quinn smiled softly at the small exchange. Puck snorted and she quickly slapped his shoulder, glaring at him. She actually found it cute at how much she saw his mother care about him, and she knew he felt the same way in return, but he was being awfully shy around them.

"Mom! Just go, I'll be fine," he muttered, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. His mother laughed lightly and quickly kissed his cheek again, "Okay, have fun kids. Tina will be out in a few."

"Whoa, wait, Tina's here?" Puck asked.

Artie nodded as his mother put his wheelchair in the back before leaving, "Yeah, she wanted my sister to do her hair."

"Oh, alright. She better hurry the fuck up. We have reservations."

"Like _you _didn't spend half an hour on your hair either, Puckerman," Quinn murmured. Artie laughed a little and Puck turned around, glaring at the two of them. "What are you laughing at, Abrams?" he snapped. Artie stuttered, "I-I... I didn't laugh at anything," he said quietly, looking down again. Quinn frowned and gently rubbed his shoulder, glaring back at Puck, "Leave him alone Puck, I'm the one who said something." Artie visibly froze at Quinn's touch and she drew her hand back once she noticed. There was no need to make things more awkward than they were now.

"Well damn, Q. Be a bitch."

She sighed in frustration as Tina entered the truck, seating herself in the front seat silently. Puck looked her over, "You look hot," he said obnoxiously.

Artie rolled his eyes and Quinn scoffed, "You're such a pig." Tina just blushed and responded calmly, "Thank you. We can go now, Noah." He clenched his fist at his name but easily let it go, "Alright." He started his truck again and began to drive to the restaurant. The entire ride there, everyone was quiet and each of them could sense the tension in the air... well, everyone except Puck. He was too focused on himself and what he wanted to do to a certain girl next to him to notice the others around him. He parked and the three easily got out.

Tina reached for Artie's wheelchair in the back but Quinn placed a hand on her arm and stopped her, "I got it, Tina. Don't worry about him. I'll take care of him tonight."

The dark haired girl bit her lip and stared at his chair for a few seconds before hesitantly nodding, "Alright. Just be careful, Quinn."

Quinn nodded back and Tina left with Puck. She picked up his chair and unfolded it next to the truck. Once she was settled, she looked up at him, "Ready?" Artie nodded and held his arms out for her to take. She smiled a little and held onto his arms, helping him out of the vehicle and gently easing him into his chair. She closed the door as she saw him get comfortable, "Are you all set?"

He smiled up at her, "Mhmm."

She smiled back and moved behind him, grasping the handles of his chair and proceeding to push him toward the restaurant. He began to protest, "Quinn, I can push myse-"

"I know, it's no problem," she quickly interrupted, bringing him inside.

"Okay, thanks."

The waitress showed them to their table and they all sat quietly, instantly gluing their eyes to the menus.

After having enough time deciding what they wanted and ordering, they sat in silence again. Puck kept staring at Tina as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, avoiding his gaze. Quinn observed the two with an eyebrow raised while Artie played with the fork in front of him, a small smile on his face. Puck scooted closer to Tina and whispered something in her ear, causing her to blush deeply. Quinn continued to watched them without emotion.

Strangely, she didn't feel the rage of jealousy she usually felt whenever he did that to a girl. She felt... calm, serene... peaceful.

Artie lifted his head up and saw Puck and Tina flirting, raising his eyebrows a little before looking over to his left at Quinn, who was taking a sip of her iced tea. He fidgeted with his hands, "So... do you like... cheese?" he asked nervously.

Quinn slowly looked over at him with her brows furrowed, "Um... yeah, I guess cheese is good."

He nodded and looked back down at the table, "Cool."

They heard Tina giggle and both looked up to see Puck nibbling on her ear. Quinn rolled her eyes and Artie scoffed in disgust, "Couldn't you at least wait until we're out of the restaurant?" he muttered softly, only enough for Quinn to hear. She nodded her agreement and did her best to not look at the pair across from her.

Artie looked around the restaurant and saw their waitress approaching. He waved her over and the pretty blonde girl leaned over so he could whisper in her ear. Quinn watched them and her heart clenched a little. Carrie, the waitress, laughed and nodded before departing, only to come back to hand Artie a piece of paper with crayons.

His face brightened and he smiled widely as he began coloring the pictures on the paper.

When Puck saw this, he shook his head and murmured, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Quinn laughed and smiled a little at Artie's fleeting immaturity, "Watcha doing there, Artie?"

He didn't seem to hear her, clearly too engrossed in the piece of paper than the others around him.

Quinn looked over at Tina. "Does he always do this?" she asked her. Tina nodded, pursing her lips, "Mhmm, all the time."

The three of them watched as he kept scribbling something on the paper. "This is like hanging out with with my little sister," Puck said, obviously annoyed by what Artie was doing.

Tina hit his chest and Quinn gave him a pointed look, both telling him to shut up.

Artie looked up at the three of them with wide eyes. "What's an eight letter word for 'friend'?" he asked innocently. Puck shrugged and Tina remained quiet, Quinn was about to answer him but he gasped in realization, "Nevermind, I got it." He looked back down at his paper and began writing on it, whispering loudly, "Home... dawg." Quinn covered her mouth to stifle a giggle, but she failed and instead laughed obnoxiously loud, snorting a little.

She reddened in embarrassment when three pairs of eyes averted to her.

Quickly getting up, "I have to go to the ladies room," she said rapidly.

Artie made to move out of her way so she could get out, but instead, he ran into a waiter from behind him, instantly being covered in the ice cold water the man was holding. His mouth dropped open and he closed his eyes, his face growing redder each second. Quinn gasped and covered her mouth, Tina and Puck's eyes only widening from the incident.

She bit her lip, feeling like the small disaster was all her fault. "Artie, c'mon, let's go to the bathroom," she said with an apologetic tone, quickly pushing him to the restrooms before he had anything to say.

She took them into the family restroom and let him move next to the sink, getting a paper towel roll for himself.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "I didn't think you were going to do that."

"It's alright, Quinn. A little water doesn't hurt. Now, if it was soda... I might be a little upset at you," he said as he wiped his glasses, a smile on his face. Laughing lightly, she grabbed some of the paper towels and started dabbing his hair, trying her best to dry it, "Okay, that's understandable."

He chuckled and started to dry his shirt, blushing a little when he felt her touch him.

Quinn bit her lip again, "Can I be honest with you?"

Artie nodded and continued drying himself. She played with his hair and tilted her head a little, "I'm only here to make Puck jealous. You know that, right?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat and felt his eyes water a little. It _was _too good to be true. Who would want to spend a Friday night with a disabled person anyway? "Oh yeah, of course," he said, playing it off as if it didn't bother him.

All he wanted was for her to have a good time with _him_ and not focus on some other guy... and, maybe, for Tina to get with someone man enough for her.

How come Puck got everything?

It may not have seemed like it on the outside, but his night was ruined.

"Okay, good," she said with a bright smile, drying his hair again.

He stared at himself in the mirror and wiped his cheek, frowning a little, "Yeah... good."

* * *

**Dedicated to Carrie, one of my best friends ever. :D  
**

**Review?  
**


	3. Movie Mayhem Part 1

**Sorry for the terribly belated update... again. I just don't have time going on here anymore _and_ my laptop is dead. Literally. But just be patient, I'll finish this fanfic eventually... along with all my other ones. I will try to update more though. Hope you enjoy the update. :)**

**

* * *

**

Quinn was beyond confused.

One minute, her and Artie were joking around and, dare she say it, _flirting_, but by the time they return to their table, he's picking at his food and persistently mopey. She would never get boys. From the corner of her eye, she saw him leaning his head on his palm, nibbling on his spaghetti silently. She sighed silently. What was she going to do? Puck and Tina seemed to be having a good time, and she was too surprisingly. Now Artie was just being a downer.

Did she say something that offended him? If she did, she couldn't recall what it was.

This was frustrating her now. Why was she worrying about his feelings when she _should _be focusing on getting her boyfriend back from the tramp right across from her? Okay, she took that back. Tina wasn't a tramp, just really annoying, she concluded.

"Are we going home soon?" Artie asked quietly, breaking the silence. Quinn quickly looked at him and then back to Puck and Tina, awaiting an answer.

Puck rolled his eyes and gave him a look, "Dude, it's only seven thirty."

Artie shrugged, "And?" He didn't get what the big deal was. All he could think of was to get out of this double date as soon as possible before he embarrassed himself even further. Not that there was anything to really be embarrassed about, he just didn't want to be around an asshole and two girls fawning over the said guy while he got nothing. Maybe he should call Brittany. He heard from a trusty friend of a friend that she had the hots for him.

Score for Abrams.

He _could _get a cheerio if he wanted to. But maybe he should start paying attention to the (former) cheerio next to him because she looks like she's about to maim him... and maybe because he feels kind of bad for ignoring her since they left the restroom. Artie wasn't that much ass, at least, he hoped he wasn't. But now that he thought about it, his break up with Tina earlier that day _was _sort of mean. Great, just great. Now he had another problem to fix and he doubted Puck was going to lay his hands off her with enough time for him to get her alone and apologize to her sincerely and properly.

"We were gonna go see a movie." Puck said, interrupting Artie's thoughts.

Tina's eyes lit up, "Oooh, what movie?"

"Can we watch _The Back-up Plan_?" Quinn asked hopefully, pouting and batting her eyes in an attempt to try and get her way.

"Hell no. No way am I watching some chick flick." Puck retorted.

Artie quietly watched as the bickering ensued and sighed aggravatingly, peering down at his watch.

Let's see, if they left now, it would take approximately half an hour to get to the movie theater. Then it would take about an hour and a half to see the movie which would end their night around nine thirty. And if Puck was planning on taking them all home after that, he guessed it would take nearly twenty-eight minutes to get back to Lima, ending their date at nine fifty-eight exactly. Two minutes before curfew.

"How about _A Nightmare on Elm Street_?" Tina suggested.

"That is _so _cliché. You just want Puck to protect you from the scary parts." Quinn said vehemently. Tina tilted her head to the side and shrugged a little, "Actually, scary movies don't frighten me at all."

Plan backfired.

"Whatever." Quinn replied dismissively.

Artie snickered, looking down at his food. He knew full well that that was Puck's original set up. That was what happened to him and he ended up looking like a loser. That was partially why he didn't like being with her - she never gave him a chance to be the "man" in the relationship. But it didn't matter anymore, Puck had to deal with it now and he honestly didn't care what happened to either of them at this point.

"Can we just go to the theater already?" Artie muttered.

Puck slapped the tabletop like he finally reached a verdict. "I agree with Wheels. Maybe we can make a damn decision by the time we get there." Quinn huffed and pushed her chair back, standing up, "Fine. Artie and I will be waiting in the truck while you two pay." Artie raised an eyebrow and looked up at her when he heard his name.

"Can I come?" Tina asked, sounding oddly optimistic.

The blonde shot her a look, "_No_."

Tina visibly retreated and Artie smirked as his date grabbed a hold of the handles of his wheelchair, pushing him out of the restaurant.

After they settled into the backseat of Puck's truck, he quietly thanked her. "For what?" she questioned disdainfully. Artie shrugged, "I don't know. I just... didn't want to be around them. And I know you like Puck and everything, but he's annoying... no offense."

Quinn shrugged, "I know he is. None taken." His brows furrowed in confusion, "Then why do you like him? He treats you like sh- ...crap." Smiling slightly, she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I don't know, he's not always mean. He's just... misunderstood, I guess? And you can cuss in front of me, Artie. It's not like I'm gonna judge you. Puck does it way more than anybody I know." He laughed a little and nodded, "I know, but sometimes I feel like you're gonna damn me if I do. I know you're super religious. And you shouldn't stick around for someone who's... a moron."

She giggled, "Damn you?"

His cheeks flushed, "Yeah..."

"I won't do that," she replied politely, gently nudging his shoulder. "So um... what were you so sad about earlier?" she wondered, her thoughts instantly reverting back to his mannerism during the time they returned from the restroom at the table.

"Oh, it was nothing..."

"Artie-"

Tina and Puck suddenly returned and sat in the front seat, immediately silencing the other couple. Puck eyed the two of them, "You two look like you've seen a ghost." Quinn shook her head silently, deciding that keeping her mouth shut might be best in this predicament. Artie sighed indifferently and averted his gaze to the window, crossing his arms, "The closest thing to a ghost in here is Tina. Look how pale she is."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at his sudden boost of confidence. Tina turned around in her seat and glared at him.

"Hey! Don't bag on m'lady, wheels." Puck retorted, hastily starting the car.

"It's a free country, _Noah_." he said with unmistakable bravado. _Where did this guy come from? _she thought. He was awfully... snarky... and witty. Something she never thought would be apparent in a such a good-natured and kindhearted guy like him. Quinn Fabray was _actually _impressed.

"Knock it off, Artie. My make up is perfect." Tina said, pouting slightly as Puck began to drive. "And don't call me Noah." Puck replied, visibly cringing at his real name.

"Yeah, on a clown." he said, completely ignoring Puck's comment.

Quinn noted that he did have a point. "You could use a little work, Tina..." she added, trailing off. Scoffing, Tina turned back to the dashboard, "I hate you guys."

To be honest, Artie didn't know what had caused him to become so... rude. He just despised how everyone was on his case all the time. Didn't they understand that he preferred to be reserved to himself almost all of the time? It wasn't like anyone took the time to listen to what was on his mind anyway, or even cared. He could tell when people were actually listening to him, which definitely wasn't often.

"So did you settle on a movie, Puck?" Quinn asked sweetly.

Puck smirked and leaned back in his seat in a cocky manner. "I know the perfect movie."

Artie silently wished that he could just go home and bang his head against the wall instead of having to endure the next two hours of mayhem.

OoOoOoOo

"_Kick-Ass_? Really, Puck? Really?"

"It's the best I could think of! Dammit, Quinn, leave me alone and go screw your new boyfriend."

Artie rubbed his temple while leaning his head on the counter of an empty concession stand. _Maybe I should just make a run for it. Ha, run. Oh the irony. Why do I laugh at my own jokes? _he thought. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped a little at the contact.

Tina.

He sighed and leaned his forehead back against the counter. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just having a godawful night and I desperately want to go home." Her expression brightened just barely, "So you didn't mean it?" she asked, a twinge of hope distinct in her voice. The boy in the wheelchair took a quick look up at her before eying the Reese's Pieces in front of him. "Well..."

He could practically feel the anger radiating off her.

"Why do you even care what I think? Shouldn't you be galvanizing Puckerman over there? He'll give you more attention than I did."

"Artie, I'll get back to them in a few. I just really want us to be friends. I know we pretty much agreed that we would be before we left school today, but you've been giving me the cold shoulder all night. I know our break up was pretty abrupt, and I still like you, but I can tell your mind is elsewhere... even when we were together. Right now, even."

"Right now? What are you talking about, woman?"

All she did was shrug. "I think you should figure that out yourself, Artie. We'll talk more tomorrow, okay? It's not right under these circumstances." And then she left to meet up with Quinn and Puck again. Artie just sat there and tried to contemplate what she was trying to get at. _Girls, _he thought, _can't live with them, can't live without them._ He figured that she was just attempting to confuse him as per usual. Typical Tina.

"Are you coming or not?" he heard Quinn ask politely as she approached him. He simply nodded and followed her into the theater. "So... we're watching _Kick-Ass_?" he wondered, trying to make conversation. Quinn nodded, "Puck says that it has a good mix of romance and action so we get the best of both worlds."

He chuckled as he settled himself in the wheelchair area of the theater, "I hope you're not referring to _Hannah Montana_."

She smiled softly, a small giggle escaping her lips. "No, I've never actually watched that show. Have you?"

He watched her sit in the seat beside him as he reddened, "U-Um... my little sister makes me watch it with her..." Quinn's incandescent eyes widened as she laughed, "Are you serious?"

Sadly, he wasn't lying. His little sister Allie always threatened him to play tea party with her if he didn't actually pay attention to the far-fetched television show. And he guessed that watching a children's show would be a much safer bet than attending a tea party with her and all her stuffed animals. He loved his sister dearly, he just couldn't stand doing things like that. Everyone obviously knew what he loved to occupy his time with and playing with a stuffed unicorn wasn't on his list of favorite things to do.

"Y-Yeah... it's totally blackmail though, I swear."

"And how old is your sister?"

"Uh... seven..."

Quinn broke out into a fit of giggles, "Oh my gosh... Artie, you're such a pushover."

Clasping his hands together on his lap, he averted his eyes down to the floor shyly, "I know, it's not like I haven't heard that before."

Biting her lip, she reached out and gently rubbed his shoulder. "Actually, I think you're the strongest person I know... with what you've been through and everything." As his cheeks turned a deep shade of pink again, he tried his best not to smile like an idiot. It really meant a lot to him.

"I could say the same to you." he replied.

"You're so sweet." she said with a big grin on her face. And Artie couldn't believe his eyes, but she was actually blushing! What an accomplishment. Artie Abrams made Quinn Fabray blush. And he just realized now that she laughed at his jokes. Maybe there actually was depth to her ice queen persona. He decided to be brave and settle his chair closer to her seat, still beet red as he did so. Quinn noticed and gave him a knowing look before perching herself onto his lap.

Wow. Just wow. He could believe this was actually happening to him... of all people.

But as she leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek, he didn't realize she did it at the exact moment Puck and Tina entered the theater.

* * *

**And there's that. Sorry for any misspellings and etc, I didn't really go over it to edit some stuff. I'll try and get part two up as soon as possible! :)**

**-Kris  
**


End file.
